Ziva
by Brea45
Summary: Gabriel/OFC challenge fic: Gabriel and insert goddess/mythological character of your choosing have an quirky on again off again, love hate relationship.


Rating: Teen  
Characters: Gabriel/OFC Sam, Dean, Castiel  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Challenge by njoyingnsanity on Live journal "Gabriel and insert goddess/mythological character of your choosing have an quirky on again off again, love hate relationship."

Ziva

"Oh please Gabriel, I am not having this conversation with you, again," The short, thick figured woman said as she placed a few papers into the file folder on her desk before standing up.

"Come on, Ziva," Gabriel said leaning against the low wall that overlooked her desk, he didn't even pretend to hide the fact that he could see down her green blouse. "This would be the ultimate in ultimate pranks."

She snorted and was trying not to smile. "Yeah well I'm a fertility specialist not a tool for your entertainment."

"You know for a fact your more than a tool to me baby cakes," Gabriel was staring lustfully into her blue green eyes.

"Oh," She swatted at his elbow and laughed. "You never stop with the flirting Gabe," she huffed and with a long suffering sigh she nodded. "Fine, I guess I could help you out."

"Yes! Thank you!" he was about to round the counter but she pointed an accusatory finger in his direction.

"But!"

"You know I love it when you talk dirty," she swatted playfully at him again.

"You have to properly introduce me to them first. I want to make sure what your saying is true."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Your a trickster by nature and an archangel by birth Hell yeah I think you'll lie to me!" the whole thing was said with a blinding smile on her face.

Gabriel sighed self deprecatingly and said "Point," before grinning again and popping over to stand behind Ziva and encircling his arms around her ample waist. "They're hunters you know. They won't take kindly to you being a pagan Goddess."

"Yeah well, I can take care of my self you know. I've been doing that for centuries. Just because I don't wear the garb of one anymore does not mean I am out of practice," Ziva said as she continued to organize her desk.

"Never said you couldn't, just giving you fair warning," he nuzzled at her neck distracting her from the shutdown screen on her computer.

"Gabe!" she giggled out as he sucked on her pale neck.

"Yes?" He asked innocently as he started nibbling on her ear.

"I haven't seen you in nearly a year and you instantly start making my neck a road map of bruises," she say more to herself than to the archangel.

Gabriel smirked into her neck but didn't stop kissing and licking at her flesh, kissing lower over her shoulder and even going so far as to shift the sleeve of her blouse down her arm.

"The sooner I finish up in here the sooner you and I can do this little prank of yours and the sooner we can get back to my place and rediscover the pleasure that is our, previously interrupted, relationship."

Gabriel knew she was being deliberately long winded and logical about this. It took the edge off her own pleasure when she had to think up those long words. With a playful nip to her shoulder and roll of his eyes Gabriel sighed and said. "Fine."

Sam, Dean, and Castiel were currently in a motel room in Minnesota. Demon's were everywhere but there was no real reason for them to be. It was all very confusing and frustrating. All of them were researching some lead or another on the case when there was a knock on the door. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance while Castiel stood up. "It's Gabriel."

"What? How did he find us and why the hell would he knock?" Dean asked in an indignant whisper.

"I do not know. But he has company with him, something non-angelic."

Sam sighed and stood to answer the door when the knock came again. "Well we're not going to find out what he wants just sitting here and if he's being polite enough to knock we might as well let him in," Sam turned the knob and let the door swing open. The sight that greeted them was quite strange. Gabriel was standing there with his nose nuzzling the neck of a woman who was decidedly _not_ a supermodel. She was shorter than Gabriel, with dark auburn hair, she was waring a green blouse that showed off very large breasts and black slacks that clung to her amble hips.

"Hello," She greeted with an easy going smile. Gabriel took that moment to look up from her neck.

"Hey boys. Miss me!" he greeted with a lopsided grin.

"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Castiel asked as Sam stepped back to let the two of them in.

"Well, I was talking about my family and Ziva wanted to meet them. You were the first person that came to mind bro," Gabriel said as he led the woman, Ziva. into the motel room and to the small table Sam had his laptop set up on.

"Here let me just..." Sam trailed off as he moved the papers and laptop away from her spot and even pulled out her chair. She graced him with a small laugh and a nod of thanks.

"Wow! My clients would just love to get their hands on the choice DNA in this room," Ziva breathed out as she finally got a good look at the men in the room. "I mean...they got nothin' on you Gabe, since you got the whole package, but just slap a picture of these three on a file and the fangirls would be screeching loud enough to crack the windows."

"Gabriel," Castiel said ignoring her comment but there was a slight reddening to his cheeks. "Who is she?"

Ziva blinked and rushed to a standing position. "Oh, I can't believe I came here to greet you property and I get all caught up in your pretty faces. Sorry. I am Ziva, Pagan goddess of fert..." She cut herself off when guns pointed at her head. "Put the guns away before someone gets hurt. I was just introducing myself," Her voice was very calm and admonishing.

"Lady we don't want to be introduced to no Pagan God. We've had enough of them to last a life time believe me."

"Well I realize that Gabe put you guys through the wringer and everything but that's no reason to take it out of all of us," she was scowling now her hands on her hips like some kind of teenage girl arguing with her parents about curfew.

"I told you they wouldn't like you," Gabriel said walking up behind her and staring at the Winchesters pointedly.

"Hey! I am damn well adorable! You just put the hunters in a big old tizzy because you can be a real jerk when you have half a mind to be one," she turned away form the humans, and fallen angel to glare at Gabriel.

"I had good reason," Gabriel was glaring back at her with as much force as she was glaring at him.

"Oh and what reason is that?" She huffed out poking him in the chest.

"These are my brothers vessels and they refuse to live up to their destinies."

Ziva turned swiftly and stared at Sam then Dean then back to Gabriel. "No."

"What?" Gabriel asked bewildered at the denial.

"No, no, no. I won't. You have no idea what that would do to them. I refuse."

"But you said!"

"Gabriel. I am Ziva Goddess of Love and Fertility and what you have planned would break their hearts beyond repair and I have no intention of encouraging your father's deluded agenda's!"

"What the hell is she talking about!" Dean screamed over Ziva's ranting.

Her breath was heaving and her eyes were flashing violet in the motel light. "I've spend my immortal life bringing life into this world. Giving children to those people who can't conceive on 'Gods' grace alone and you want me to kill what little love these men have left all to get a few laughs?" Ziva was staring at the ground now, breath hitching suspiciously.

"It's more than that. It's their duty."

"And when have you been such a stickler for duty Gabriel! You left your duty, your family all of it for an ill-fated relationship with a washed up demi-goddess."

By this time the guns had been lowered and Castiel was looking at Ziva very closely.

"She is the reason you left. Not Lucifer or Michael. It was for her," Castiel could be annoyingly insightful when he wanted to be.

"It's not... we... ' Gabriel rubbed his face with his hands. "Yes alright! Yes it was her. But it was Michael who said to never come back if I left. It was Lucifer that sneered at me when I told him how wonderful she was."

"If I was so wonderful why did you leave? Why do you keep coming back just to leave again a few days later?" She looked absolutely wrecked. Sam, with gentle hands, led her over to one of the motel beds.

"I couldn't risk them finding you. Using you to find me. They knew. There was no way to keep you safe besides keeping a distance."

Dean coughed slightly and said. "How bout we let these two talk. We'll be at the dinner down the street if you need us."

With the other three gone Gabriel slumped down on the bed. "You are the mold that made all the other jerks in this world you realize that?" she asked him.

"So I've been told." There was silence as they just sat there a moment then Ziva was leaning against Gabriel's side. "You know, my brother are preoccupied with the Winchesters right now. They won't be looking for you, or me, for a while."

"I think I know a way to help them beat this whole Apocalypse thing," Ziva whispered.

"Really and how would you go about doing that?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm surprised you hadn't thought of it. This would be the ultimate slap in the face for your Dad. Who is an arrogant little bitch by the way. Thinking he's all that just because he can make someone conceive without actually having any sort of organic material to start with."

"That does kind of make him the man though," Gabriel commented.

"Yeahm well I'm the Woman so he can just deal with the awesomeness that is me and my brain."

"What's your idea?" Gabriel chuckled at her.

"Why not get all our friends together and go against Lucifer. The demigods don't like the demons, _or_ the angels so they'd fight to keep it free."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "You are a remarkable thing you know that!"

"Yeah I know," She smiled and kissed him gently on the mouth.

A/N: So I wrote this entire thing in about an hour, bar final editing. This was the piece that broke through the writers block I have been struggling with the last few weeks so I am writing again, not necessarily anything of import or postable but hey at least I am keeping my fingers nimble on the old keyboard.


End file.
